Talk:Last Stand/@comment-30482738-20190228120459/@comment-4091261-20191111220315
In general, it depends on your use case. If you need to amplify your ability to kill stragglers, you would use . People like that rune better, because it can be taken advantage of rather safely and helps them kill that annoying straggler. Unfortunately, sometimes the champion just isn't built for killing stragglers, like say you are playing or . Nearly every champion has at least one ability to help them catch their enemy, but only one ability isn't enough to make good use of . Theoretically, is the best rune in general since it lacks the conditions the other two have and helps in a universal issue. The one thing to keep in mind is that while this increases the damage of against stragglers, it has absolutely no effect on your utility. A champion who sucks at chasing stragglers, still sucks at chasing them with . This is where comes in. is the exact opposite of . It is the most dangerous of them all which makes its use case extremely narrow. There is no "reliable" way to use this rune since it is designed to help you in the most unreliable situation. It takes a dangerous mindset and a build to encourage it to use this rune. #Eliminate the prospect of death as a concern during a fight. Your ability to battle must be independent of the thought you will die. Essentially this helps in the scenario where you realize there is no way to escape alive so you might as well keep fighting. This doesn't mean you don't attempt escape from a dire situation, rather it means that you must fight even if you die. #It's one thing to have the proper mindset, but it's another thing to actually perform. You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk? Essentially it means, that even with this kind of mindset, it will do you no good if you are a glass cannon. You must be tanky enough to survive and encourage this kind of behavior with sustain. #*Contrary to popular belief, the ability to sustain yourself in a fight helps a lot more than it hurts with this rune. The reality is, that even if healing might seem like anti-synergy since it technically lowers the damage output of the rune, the extended duration brings more damage. Not only that, but the fact that you DON'T die is critical to success. ---- An example of how to use this rune on a tank would be to pair it with and . Both runes encourage extended fighting and even bolsters your tankiness the more you do so. Building pure tank items with a focus on will optimize this approach by also preventing your champion from being nuked. For a more offensive oriented champion, or can help. is a must have for the mages since it is a reliable form of sustain that doesn't dip into . is literally in the same tree and naturally encourages fighting with lifesteal. *For , lifesteal items are the go to items. *For , sustained fighting tools like and will amplify damage to massive levels. The tankier bois could even use to empower melee encounters. ---- In regards to how successful use of this rune feels, it blurs the lines of obvious loss. Some champions innately blur the lines by nature of their kit, like and . This rune helps you craft a champion that blur those lines. For someone with a + build, the survivability feels unnatural. It starts at mid-game where you actually survive your reckless encounters. You might not seem like you are doing much, but you simply aren't dying. The enemy cannot ignore it, but the mere fact they focus you empowers . This gives you supernatural power to win fights that shouldn't be possible. For someone with + , success feels like a walking apocalypse. The first major point is that you actually have the ability to engage the enemy confidently. Yet you take it even further beyond, because you can. They didn't expect you to keep going even as literally everyone is dying, but what they didn't know is that even though everyone is near death, you have the upper hand with . Thus in the chaos you wrought, you stand victorious in the trade. For with + , you are a split pushing monster. Successfully implementing this means that you do not fail your duels. Duels feels extremely clutch until they are not, because you are simply stronger after so many victories.